Undermentioned Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional high-speed plating machine. The high-speed plating machine includes a closed container constructed of a metal cylinder serving as an anode and lid members integrally connected to both ends of the metal cylinder respectively. The metal cylinder is made from copper and has an inner surface and end surfaces on all of which thin films of platinum are deposited respectively. The two opposed lid members are provided with respective insertion holes through which plug members are slidingly inserted. The plug members hold an article to be plated, therebetween and constitute a part of a holding device. The plug members also serve as power supplying members which are brought into contact with the article to apply negative voltage to the article. Each plug member is covered with a corrosion-resistant resin to prevent each plug member from being melted by a plating solution.
The high-speed plating machine also includes a power-supply unit which energizes the metal cylinder and the plug members so that positive voltage is applied to the metal cylinder and the negative voltage is applied to the article to be plated. The high-speed plating machine further includes a circulation unit which comprises a pump circulating a plating solution so that the plating solution flows in the closed container.
In the high-speed plating machine, the article to be plated held between the plug members is put into the closed container and the pump is then driven so that the plating solution flows in the closed container. The positive voltage is applied to the metal cylinder and the negative voltage is applied via the plug members to the article, with the result that a high-speed plating can be carried out with a plating time being reduced.